gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Personals
Personals was a roughly year-long, late night dating game show where personal dating ads come to life. Premise The contestants that appeared on this show were all people drawn from personal ads from newspapers, magazines & videotapes (hence the name of the show). The objective of the male contestant was to find out how compatible one of three female contestants could be. (On lesser occasions the genders were reversed, with one female contestant selecting from three men.) Main Game The three ladies all answered a series of dual-choice questions previously answered by the male contestant. Their job was to predict how the man answered. Four questions were asked on each show and the lady with the most matches won the game; if the game ended in a tie, the man had to guess which tied lady gave a more specific answer to any question, making her the winner. The winning lady became the date for the man (partnered with him) and together they played a bonus round against the previous show's couple. Bonus Round: Love Thermometer The formed couple & the previous show's formed couple played against each other in a bonus round called "Love Thermometer". In this round, the couples sat with their back to one another and started to answer compatibility questions. Each time a couple made a match, they moved up one step; if they failed to make a match at any time, they fell back down to zero. Each correct match increased the value of a trip for that couple; the more they matched, the bigger the vacation. This round lasted for 90 seconds (1:30); when time was up, the couple with the higher-filled love thermometer won the trip. Trade Ad Personals Night Games ad.jpg Music Stormy Sacks Inventors Rick Rosner & Mike Dubelko Studio Sheraton Hotel, Los Angeles International Airport, Los Angeles, CA Rating Trivia This show was the first of three dating game shows to air during CBS late nights. It was also the longest running, having the others last for just a few months. The other two shows were A Perfect Score & Night Games. The production logos in front of a scene with a landing airplane were later used in the pilot for Caesar's Challenge. Announcer Jennifer Martin went on to voice Ms. Sara Bellum in The Powerpuff Girls from 1998 until 2005. Bellum also appeared in The Powerpuff Girls Movie from 2002 and the 2014 special called The Powerpuff Girls: Danced Pants however, in The 2016 reboot, Bellum was written out as one of the main characters because according to them "We felt like Ms. Bellum wasn't quite indicative of the kind of messaging we wanted to be giving out at this time, so we sort of had her move on… and that was a good choice I think on our part.". Her episode was "Bye-bye Bellum", which first aired on April 11, 2016. Links The Games of Love Page: Personals YouTube Videos Intro to the Show Michael Burger's Hosting Demo with Personals included* Michael Burger's Hosting Demo with sound *WARNING: The sound was deleted due to WMG copyright laws. Category:Romance Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:Adult Category:CBS shows Category:Late night shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1991 premieres Category:1992 endings